


Family Movie Night

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [137]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the estate, but not everyone knows what movie they'll be watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 July 2016  
> Word Count: 894  
> Written for: Lorre  
> Prompt: _Up_  
>  Summary: It's movie night at the estate, but not everyone knows what movie they'll be watching.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set about three weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this one is all my soulsis' fault. She was being a perverse brat when she gave me the prompt for her birthday fic, and this just kind of grew from there. I'm really digging that I can keep expanding and deepening the growing family dynamics happening at the estate.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

All through dinner, Jacob is a squirming ball of barely contained energy. Both James and Patrick gently reprimand him several times, but he's just too excited to sit still for long. Luckily, he eats his entire meal without complaint, knowing that he won't get his treat if he doesn't.

While Patrick and Simone clear the table and put up the leftovers, James pushes Margot's wheelchair into what they've dubbed the family room. He makes sure she gets her favorite spot next to the couch, then turns on the television to the cartoons that she and Jacob watch nightly. Only when he makes sure she's settled in does he go back to the dining room.

"Okay, Jacob," he says in his serious Daddy voice. "Margot's in the family room and your cartoons are on. You can go join her while I get our dessert snacks, okay?"

"Thank you, Daddy!"

The boy is on his feet instantly and starts to leave the room, stopping at James' soft cough. He giggles sheepishly as he turns around to hug his father. James kisses the top of his head, then chuckles when Jacob moves to stand in front of Ann.

"Miss Ann, um, can-- I mean, _may_ I escort you to the family room?"

Her eyebrows lift in bemusement, but she smiles and takes the hand he's holding out. "I would be honored by your escort, Master Jacob."

He giggles again as they leave the dining room and head into the family room. "Do you want to sit in your usual chair?"

"I think I would, yes," she says, letting him lead her to the chair. He waits patiently until she settles, then giggles when she leans forward to kiss his cheek. "Go get Damien and have him come join us. Or does he have some special job for this event tonight?"

"No, ma'am, but he knows what we're going to do."

Before he can leave the room, Damien comes in with a lazy smile on his face and settles on the couch closest to Ann's chair. "Hey, buddy," he says to Jacob. "You gonna sit with me and Simone tonight or your dads?"

Jacob's brows draw together as he ponders the question, chewing on his bottom lip. After a moment or so, he tilts his head to the side and offers a shy smile. "Can I sit with you and Simone? Papa gets sad when he watches this one and so he and Daddy don't pay as close attention like I do."

Both Damien and Ann chuckle at that, then Damien pats the spot next to him. "Then you can sit with us and we'll make sure we have the bigger bowl of popcorn."

Jacob starts to sit down, then stops and glances at the door. "I hope he 'membered the special popcorn for us."

"I'm sure he did," Ann replies, then leans forward a bit to check on Margot, who appears to be sleeping in her chair. "What are we watching tonight?"

Jacob shakes his head and giggles. "Nope! It's a secret until it starts."

She grins at his enthusiasm, then glances at Damien. "Do _you_ know what we're watching?"

"I bought it, so I'd better know what we're watching." He gently tickles Jacob's side. "Right, buddy?"

Jacob nods, laughing and squirming, but not trying to get away from the attention. They only stop their antics when the others come into the room. Simone makes her way to sit by them, while Patrick checks on Margot before sitting next to her. Coming in last, James carries a tray with three bowls of popcorn, six juice boxes, and a glass of Chardonnay. He sets it on the coffee table, then offers Ann a small bowl of popcorn and the wine. Next, he grabs the big bowl of popcorn and sets it in Jacob's lap, then adds in a bag full of Reese's Pieces, which makes Jacob squeal with delight. He gives Damien three of the juices boxes, then takes the last bowl of popcorn for himself and Patrick, as well as the final three juice boxes.

Once everyone is seated and comfortable, Damien grabs the remote and changes to the Blu-ray player, queueing up the movie to play.

*****

By the time the movie is three-quarters done, Ann finds herself oddly caught up in the movie, more so in the relaxed, comfortable sensation of belonging with these people. She can see why Jacob enjoys the movie, seeing the similarities in him and young Russell in the movie. She can also see the connection, though more tenuous, of Fredricksen to herself. She can't help but superimpose John Lyons over Muntz, which would make Damien the Kevin analog. That alone makes her giggle more than once. 

Glancing around the room briefly, she sees that Jacob was right about his fathers. Margot is still sleeping or staring off into the space of her dementia, Ann isn't sure which. Simone and Damien have drifted closer, her head resting on his shoulder, and Jacob is sprawled out across their laps, drooling in his sleep. No one wants to get up or stop the movie, so they silently and unanimously agree to watch it to its conclusion. Without thought, she accepts the hand that Damien stretches toward her across the distance between their places.

Yes, family movie night definitely needs to become a regular occurrence.


End file.
